Captive Heart
by HiddenMusic
Summary: One of the many views after the end of 'Free Fall' SPOILERS - He was there, waiting for her, ring on his finger. There was fear and worries that pledged both their minds as he spoke, "Hello, Kate..." - Now just a oneshot -


**_Author's Notes~_**

I'm putting off Scarlet Stain for a small bit...why? Well, HAVE YOU SEEN THE FREAKING FALL FINALE?! Of course I had to write this up first! I coudn't bring myself to even focus on Scarlet Stain after what happened. Yes, there are spoilers. I may continue this, depends on the feedback I suppose. :D

Now, there are a couple of other brilliant takes on the ending to 'Free Fall', well, this is mine! Do enjoy~ :)

**Captive Heart**

How can one be so free but feel so trapped? That was because she wasn't free; she was on a leash like a dog, a long invisible leash. She can't run, she'll only be yanked back.

Opening the door to the room, Kate stepped in but at once she saw something to be wrong. And it may be the man who sat in the chair just across from where she stood…with that ring, "Hello, Kate,"

Trembling, just the slightest, she responded, "Hello, Peter," Yes, she did know Agent Peter Burke, through Neal of course.

The look on Agent Burke's face looked nearly sinister mixed with fury and a yearn for knowledge. His gaze was unwavering and coldly set upon her, "We need to talk about Neal,"

Kate felt her breath caught in her throat. What did he want? Why was he even here? _How _could he be here? Her mind raced fast though her words were slow, "N-Neal-"

"What's your game?!" Peter asked abruptly, his voice terse.

"_Game_?" Kate echoed, but once more she could say no more as Peter interrupted her again, "Don't lie, Kate. Enough with the lies, you've been lying for too long now!" the Agent went on, his voice raised slightly.

"I-"

"All you've been doing is lying to Neal! Playing with his emotions and using his love for you against him!" Peter accused, his voice raised again. Kate gapped at what he said and Burke continued, playing with the ring on his finger and looking to it, "The man who owns this ring…" he said, taking it off and holding it with two fingers, "Isn't your captive, he's your partner!"

"You-"

"You've been working against Neal and using the love you once shared against him! To use him and to _hurt _him!" Peter clutched the ring in a fist, giving Kate a hard look.

The fear and confusion in Kate's eyes were erased with a blaze of fury, "You dare!" she exclaimed, approaching Peter, "You, his enemy for three years dares come to me and accuses me of betraying him?!" Kate practically screeched, "I…I _love _Neal! I wouldn't dare bring any harm or hurt to him or even _think _to betray him! I've been trying to come home him while keeping him safe!" she breathed heavily after her yelling, feeling tears coming to her eyes and she backed away slightly from the chair which Peter sat in.

"You certainly don't seem to be doing much to come back to him…" the Agent's voice was low and almost monotone, "Neal said he spoke to you-"

"He did and I told him he needed to tell me where he hid everything! It was the only way to bring me back to him!" Kate snapped, this time cutting Peter off, "And it was the only way to keep him safe…" she collapsed into one of the chairs, "He thinks he can protect me, he thinks he can keep me safe…He's afraid to tell me, he's afraid he'll lose his leverage…" she said, her voice growing softer, "But it's the only option,"

Peter studied Kate for a brief moment; his gaze softened perhaps a little, "If what you say is true…how can you be roaming freely right now?"

Kate took in an uneven breath, "Because…" she rolled up her sleeve and there, was a silver tight-looking bracelet wrapped around her arm and Peter recognized it at once, "A tracker…" he rasped. Kate too, had her limits just as Neal did.

Kate nodded slowly, looking almost regretful to have shown it off, "He watches where I go, if I make a wrong move, if I go somewhere he doesn't want me to go…" she trailed off, holding back a sob, "He threatens to harm both me and Neal…"

A deep frown etched on Peter's face, his eyes softened more. So Neal was right, he was right all along. Kate was in danger, she was being held captive. But Neal was in danger with her, "And it's an FBI style tracker," he noticed and Kate nodded, "Y-Yes,"

"So your captive is with the FBI…" Peter murmured, his eyes still on the bracelet, only looking away when Kate rolled down her sleeve, "Who?!" he demanded. But Kate would only shake her head, tears now streaming down her cheeks, "I-I can't tell anyone. I can't risk it!"

"It's Fowler, isn't it?" assumed Peter.

"I-I can't say!" insisted Kate, her head snapping up. Her eyes were then fearful, "You have to get out of here!" she suddenly said, leaping to her feet, "Go! He can't! He can't know you were here!"

Peter rose, though slower, to his feet. "If you'd just come-"

"I can't!" Kate wailed, "I'm not taking risks. I won't see Neal killed," she said, backing away.

"If he wants something from Neal, he won't kill him," Peter explained, trying to keep his voice calm.

"I won't take that chance!" there was no changing Kate, "He'll always know where I am! He'll go after Neal! Just _go_!"

Peter took in a deep breath, but decided he had to leave, and leave alone, "Alright," he finally agreed, "But this I won't leave it at this, Kate. I'll help you, so will Neal. We'll get through this," he said, his voice barely above whisper as he brushed past Kate, leaving the ring on the table.

Kate heard the door close behind the Agent, leaving Kate to only fall back down in the same chair Peter was in and free the tears that have been held captive with her.

**_Author's Notes~_**

This is how it had to be, I don't want Neal heartbroken in this way (I'd rather Kate turn up dead) and I don't want Peter evil. So this was how I took it!

Let me point out I was up late typing this, so if there are mistakes I missed (I actually double-checked this time! XD) I apologzie XD

And, it's Fowler, right? Tha'ts how you spell it? Do correct me if I'm wrong...

Again, I may continue this~ but first I want to see what you all think!

Reviews are loved, Neal loves them. Don't deny Neal! ;)


End file.
